Whack Your Ex
''Whack Your Ex ''is the 2nd game in the "Whack Your" series and the 2nd by doodie.com. Unlike other games, Ex has two targets that try and kill each other, and whoever kills depends on what object is used. Kills Both the boyfriend and girlfriend get 9 kills total, giving 18 total ways. Boyfriend Kills # Computer - The boyfriend gets a laptop and proceeds to smack the girlfriend with it. # Shoe - The boyfriend and girlfriend pose at each other before the boyfriend runs to the girlfriend's side and gets another girlfriend. Due to the girlfriend dropping to the ground, the boyfriend stomps on her head (the animation is re-used, but altered, from Whack Your Boss) before running away with his new girlfriend. # Poop Gun - The boyfriend gets a weapon that fires poops and uses it against the girlfriend. # Bricks - Someone off-screen shows brick and then a trowel. The boyfriend grabs both and proceeds to build a miniature fort with bricks. The girlfriend looks through an opening, but she gets killed via a blast, leaving only her feet behind. The boyfriend closes the opening. # Pink Gift - The boyfriend shows a pink gift, the girlfriend grabs it, and proceeds to pull out a jetpack and a helmet, much to her confusion. The boyfriend grabs both and blasts off, burning the girlfriend's skin. Her skeleton falls into the gift. # Heart Box - The boyfriend shows what appears to be a box of chocolates. The girlfriend, in love, opens it and proceeds to get a pie in the face and her head chopped off. # Party Hat - Probably the goriest death in the game, a man in a gorilla costume gives both targets party hats, but also gives the girlfriend some balloons. She flies off while holding onto them, and then falls to her death, eventually being flattened. The boyfriend and man in the costume high-five each other. # Airplane - The most well known of the kills. An airplane flies by and draws a heart. The girlfriend loves it, but then the airplane draws an X over it. The girlfriend is shocked, but the boyfriend isn't, as he proceeds to use a chainsaw to kill her. # High-Heels - The girlfriend sits in a chair whilst the boyfriend pulls off her shoes. He runs off-screen and brings in a cabinet full of high-heels. He proceeds to start a bonfire with them via gasoline, and the girlfriend starts crying. This isn't technically a "kill" as no one dies, but it's counted as a kill for the boyfriend due to the boyfriend emerging victorious. Girlfriend Kills # Credit Card - The girlfriend gets a pink jacket, a tiara, and a car. The boyfriend is interested, but she shows a credit card, which the boyfriend doesn't have. He tries to grab the credit card from the girlfriend's hand, but she moves it away, gets in the car, and proceeds to run the boyfriend over. # Blue Gift - The girlfriend's version of the Pink Gift kill. Although it starts similarly, what's inside the gift is a pair of boxing gloves. The girlfriend grabs them and proceeds to punch the boyfriend. Whilst boxing bells ring, the girlfriend flexes, but the boyfriend is still alive and he smiles. The girlfriend proceeds to beat him to the ground whilst also pooping on him. # Dagger - The girlfriend grabs a dagger and chops the boyfriend's head off. His body runs away, but it falls to the ground. # Chair - The boyfriend gets a chair and a TV. He runs to them, opens the beer, and proceeds to watch TV. The girlfriend pulls out a bazooka, destroys the TV, and aims at the boyfriend. He runs off, but the girlfriend kills him with it. In a fake-out, the curtains re-open as she proceeds to blow up the chair. # Fist - The girlfriend punches the boyfriend to the ground. She makes a victory pose and then proceeds to poop on the boyfriend. # Car - A red car drives by, the girlfriend gets in, and kisses the driver as they both drive off. The boyfriend gets shot. A thought bubble appears saying "DAD?", implying that the driver was the boyfriend's dad. # Lever - A lever comes down, and the girlfriend activates it. Water drips over the boyfriend's head, and then a shark comes down and eats him. # Model - Another girl appears next to the girlfriend. They both kiss each other, and the boyfriend is embarrassed. A door appears in front of him, and while he tries to look through the keyhole, he gets stabbed in the eye. # Line Under Boyfriend - The scene changes to a scene where the girlfriend is standing on a building and the boyfriend is standing on a wire. Whilst trying to balance himself on it, he proceeds to get his body chopped in half, and the girlfriend grabs his hat. A rather hard-to-find kill, this could technically be the first "secret kill" in the series. Category:Games Category:Games by doodie.com